


Shock Value

by GoddessOfShitpost



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fucked Up, M/M, i nerd jesus, its 1am what am i doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GoddessOfShitpost
Summary: Questions about death over the usual dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of fucked up. inspired by mundanity (another fucked up piece i wrote). i love my murder husbands tho BRING THEM BACK.

_Shock value. It could be everything to a viewer. It could make a boring, sleep-inducing film exciting. It could make numb feel like excruciating fire. Sometimes, it was all a movie could have, and it would be a blockbuster. Of course, sometimes, shock is linked to fear and fear is a much bigger, stranger concept._

_Fear is strange. Fear is negative, we don't voluntarily want to feel scared. But we crave it. We crave the exhilaration of being close to something our mind perceives as dangerous. It's like when you're on top of a building, feet dangling off the edge but the busy streets below don't look as grey as they normally do. Suddenly, it's colourful, it's fascinating, it's calling out to your curiosity and you know that with one little step you would face a new unknown adventure._

_And for people who truly love fear._

_They would not fear the fear of the unknown._

"Interesting points." Hannibal licked his lips, although continuing to slice both platters of meat on the table. He handed me a plate, evenly and beautifully portioned. He placed his own tableware on his side of the long table and sat down, gracefully taking his utensils and beggining to eat. I smiled at him. "Why did you ask me that?" He paused, taking a few moments to properly chew and swallow his food. "About shock value and death? Well," He poured himself a glass of seasonal wine. "I have to know whether you are prepared for the worst that may come." He went back to dining contently. I took a bite of my own food.

"You taste exquisite by the way. Well-seasoned, as well."

He gave me a grateful smile.

"As do you."


End file.
